Desire
by Burakku's Shadow
Summary: Just a little drabble to unleash my inner demon. Rated for desire for blood, murder and insanity.


**_DESIRE…_**

The word seeped fluidly into the humanoid's mind, boiling inside amethyst eyes and frothing out as foul, venomous growls from the depths of a fanged mouth.

A deep burning revolved as the blood coursed speedily through femininely-slender body, ghastly-pale skin twitching over loosely-controlled rage.

A cruel, almost sadistic grin spread over the beautiful face, the square of the jaw-line being the only obscurity to the almost woman-like face.

_Blood…_

Gloved hands spasmd, slender fingers curling like claws thirsting for a specific substance.

The darkness of the smallish room didn't hide the glowing hate in the amethyst eyes of the creature inside it, instead only giving the glow more power.

The humanoid turned slowly toward the only door in the room, noting the streaks of blood that stained its wood-brown coloration. The concrete floor also bore stains of death, although the creature paid no heed to anything other than the door. Amethyst eyes glowered at where a doorknob once had been, but now only a hole with slash marks resided. They then turned down to where the knob had landed, its once shiny-brass color dulled with the red crimson that also cursed the room.

In fact, the only thing not bearing the mark of death was the humanoid, who was seething with pure malice, desire for…

A cruel chuckle reverberated off the metal walls, the sadistic grin revealing more fang-like teeth. "Peh…you think you can just lock me away, do you?"

The voice that escaped its lips was oddly feminine, although it croaked so badly it more resembled an old man's.

"Think that by removing me from your immediate gaze that I'm out of the way, is it?"

Another, more high-pitched laugh escaped, quickly changing into a cackle as the crazed creature threw back its head.

"I can't die, you know!" Leaned forward as slender arms wrapped around the creature's torso, body wracked with insane laughter. "I will always exist! And…and there's nothing you can do about it, is there!"

An insane giggle, some maniacal laughter, and the being was once again silent, with the minor exception of it panting.

"You can't keep me in here forever, you know…"

Amethyst hardened until it was almost solid black, beyond onyx or any darkness known to man. They turned coldly on the door, blue sparks flying off its arms as scales formed on them and claws sliding out of the tips of the fingers. The humanoid lashed viciously at the wood-like door, a malicious growl forced out of exhausted lungs as the door barely showed any signs of attack.

"I _will_ escape…"

It swiftly whirled around, back against the door as the crazed being slowly lowered itself to the floor.

"Whether you release me willingly or not."

Eyes flashed lavender temporarily, then darkened slightly back to the amethyst they originally were, reptilian slits trembling ever so slightly in the pool of purple coloring.

Rage caused the being's body to tremble, the muscles easily seen to be twitching due to the halter-top and skort the creature wore solely (with the minor exception of the fingerless gloves and something relating to socks missing the heels and toes).

As abruptly as the calmness had entered, fury filled the room and roused the humanoid back to its feet.

"Blood…"

The voice rasped out coldly, eyes once again darker than onyx.

"Soon, I'll have plenty of it…"

That sadistic grin spread out once again across its face, fangs glinting although there was no light source in the room other than the glow of hate.

"And no one will dare rival me…"

The humanoid turned quickly back toward the door, grinning more broadly to the point the face could easily snap in half.

"Hohenheim…Edward…you will have nowhere to hide. And for all the rest…"

Hellish-dark eyes lowered to claw-like hands, a low chuckle once again reverberating off the walls. A tongue escaped the fanged mouth, delicately licking the claws as if they were covered in some savory substance.

"Nothing more than insects…pitiful creatures for me to step on and kill as I wish."

Without warning, one handful of claws bore deeply into the other arm, tearing back flesh and blood pouring down onto the already bloodstained concrete floor. The bit of flesh that had been torn completely off was swallowed by the very same creature than owned that bit of flesh, dark eyes losing all signs of life. Sparks of blue flew off the "injury", muscle being regenerated and realigning with bone. In a matter of seconds, the arm was fully healed and showed no sign of ever being ripped.

"Just as I am nothing more than a mass of flesh…you are nothing. All of you humans…will suffer the wrath of Envy the homunculus!"


End file.
